


Stressed Base Dad Wishes Everyone Happy Australia Day

by Entropic_Wren



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Shatterdome Shenanigans, Sydney Shatterdome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropic_Wren/pseuds/Entropic_Wren
Summary: In which the commander of the Sydney Shatterdome has to dispatch a notice to all as Australia Day begins.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Stressed Base Dad Wishes Everyone Happy Australia Day

_26 th of January 2020, _

**_Announcement from Commander Percival Moses, Base Commander for the Sydney Shatterdome._ **

For those who either lost complete sense of time thanks to the Kaiju War (congrats on that considering the mammoth-sized clock) or have simply been living under a log… Today is Australia Day.

As such I will answer several inquiries which had been made in regard to today.

> _’LOCCENT requests permission to change the radio channel from Triple M to Triple J as to listen to the Triple J Countdown.’_

You do you, go on ahead. If war for the radio happens it’s not my problem. Enjoy.

> _‘Do the limits to trash-can cricket still apply?’_

Yes. Yes, they do. Unless you want Chief to hit the roof as he rages on into the night about his latest wiring project which has taken a good amount of time being for nothing. Then DON’T. PLAY. CRICKET. WITHIN. 600 METERS. OF HIS STATION. CAROL.

> _‘Will there be alcohol.’_

…I don’t know how many times I have to inform that this is a military base. And that being a military base means having a bit of discretion. But by this point, I am aware that regardless of this fact. Yes. Yes, there will be alcohol, I just pray you all are smart enough to wait AFTER SHIFT to have a cool one.

> _’Maccas run’ / ‘Snag on the Barbie’_

…I’m almost afraid of what you all would take to have this (suggested by many) midnight Macca’s run, and frankly, I don’t want to know. Technically if you enter it into the logs and get permission from the heads of your departments then yes, yes you can get your chicken nugs. As for the snag on the Barbie, during a department heads meeting, it has been agreed that we will have a BBQ at 7 pm. Enjoy. There’s no if and buts there. Resource Management and Accounting had a field day on how to work in us becoming like Jesus feeding the 5000.

> _‘Are thongs permitted. I just got this set with the Aussie flag on it.’_

Rory. And you can’t tell me it isn’t you kid, I know it’s you. Thongs are NEVER permitted in the Jaeger Bay or J-TECH/K-Science areas. That is final.

> _‘Permission the play the Aussie classics in the lounge for the next 24 hours.’_

…16 hours. Enjoy ‘The Castle’, 'Mad Max' and ‘Red Dog’ folks.

Final notes.

Fireworks I hope I don’t have to repeat are banned. Green and gold confetti rigged to go everywhere I resign to.

Whoever put that Australian flagged cap and bandana on Max… good job.

And lastly. Please do not choose this day to pick a fight with the Kiwis. The last thing I need is another round of 20 people overrunning the infirmary.

Enjoy your Australia Day folks. Donation tubs for the fires are still around so why not add to it while you’re at it?

Com. Perc Moses.


End file.
